helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimamura Uta
|image = Shimamura201502.jpg |caption = Shimamura Uta promoting "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-2015 |agency = |label = zetima |mcolor = |acts = Country Girls |blog = |sig = Shimamuraautograph.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Shimamura's Autograph }} Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) is a Japanese pop singer, formerly signed under Hello! Project. She is a former member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. On June 12, 2015, it was announced that she had left Country Girls and Hello! Project due to contract issues.http://helloproject.com/news/2980/ Biography Early Life Shimamura Uta was born on June 24, 2000 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Shimamura participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition! after her mother submitted the audition form for her. She made it to the fourth round (training camp), but was not selected to join the group. On November 5, it was announced that Shimamura was added to the new Country Musume unit, now called Country Girls, alongside Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki and Ozeki Mai."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. 2015 On June 12, it was announced Shimamura had withdrawn from Country Girls and Hello! Project due to disagreements about her contract between management and her family. On June 15, a video titled "Minna-san e no Uta" with the description "message", appeared on YouTube of Shimamura singing "Garnet" by Oku Hanako. She can be heard apologizing and crying at the end of the song. Personal Life Family= Shimamura's mother is 1/4 Italian and a former member of idol group Spa Girl. She is 1/8 Italian.Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu. Broadcast Date: 2015-03-15. She owns a pet dog named Popo. |-|Education= When Shimamura joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Shimamura Uta has acquired: *'Ozeki Mai:' Within Country Girls, Shimamura got along best with Ozeki Mai, they had met and became friends during the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. |-|Name Meaning= Shimamura's given name, "Uta", means happy (嬉; u) and song (唄; ta). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. Profile *'Name:' Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) *'Nickname:' Uta-chan (うたちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 151cmSankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Memberカントリー・ガールズ > プロフィール > 島村嬉唄" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01. **2015-06-12: Resigned *'Country Girls Color:' Daisy *'Hello! Project groups:' **Country Girls (2014-2015) Works Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) Trivia :See Also: List:Shimamura Uta Other Q&As *Her specialties are becoming liked by animals, illustrations, and singing ballads. *Her hobbies are classical ballet, karaoke, games, and snorkeling. *Her favorite colors are White, pink, red, and yellow. *Her favorite sport is short-distance run. *Her motto is "Ichigo ichie" (一期一会; One time, one meeting). *She looks up to Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sayashi Riho, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Satoda Mai.ハロプロ カントリー・ガールズ 新メンバープロフィール (in Japanese), YouTube, 2015.03.15 *She was the first member of Country Girls to be from Kanagawa prefecture. See Also *Gallery:Shimamura Uta *List:Shimamura Uta Discography Featured In *List:Shimamura Uta Concert & Event Appearances Shimamura Family Tree References External Links *Country Girls profile (Archived) * Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:2015 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood Type O Category:2000 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Cancer Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Only Children